Szkolne zastępstwo, to jest TO!
Totalna Porażka: Szkoły Czas - Odcinek 4 "Szkolne zastępstwo, to jest TO!" Chef siedzi w pokoju nauczycielskim i głośno się roześmiał. Chef: Tak! Nie ma go! Uderzył ręką o blat. Chef: 'To zawodnicy poczują że życie ma o wiele gorszy smak, niż im się wydaje! Haha! ''Zerknął na 3 osobne sale w innym budynku. '''Chef: Na co komu ten budynek? Zerknął na plany opuszczonego budunku. Chef: Czas się zabawić! Zatarł ręcę. Chef: 'Ale będzie jazda! Przed Wyzwaniem 125px125px125px ''Kim oraz Chuck przechadzali się przez korytarz. '''Chuck: To powiadasz Korea? Kim: 'Owszem. ;) ''Chuck zaciągnął się cygarem, które w międzyczasie odpalił. '''Chuck: Cóż. Koniecznie kiedyś musisz odwiedzić Dziki Zachód! Kim: Dlaczego? ^^ Chuck wyciągnął z kabury rewolwer i strzelił prosto w szkolny dzwonek. Chuck: Bo tam sa najlepsi faceci na świecie. Kim: Hmm.. ^^ Tacy..męscy? ^^ Chuck: Jasne, mała! :D Sim szła nad nimi w szybie wentylacyjnym. ' No k&rwa mówiłam puszczalska zdzira! ' Kim: Hihi! ^^ Chuck: Wiesz, po sezonie mogę Cię tam zabrać, jak będzie tylko chciała! :D ' I jeszcze zadaje się z wrogiem! Wszystko wykraka frajerka! ' Nagle usłyszeli jakiś hałas u góry. Chuck: 'Co to jest? ''Chciał wyciągnąc rewolwer jednak na niego spadła Sim. 'Kim: '''SIm!? Śledzisz mnie!? ''Sim wstała i spoliczkowała siostrę. '''Sim: Zadajesz się z wrogiem! I nie śledzę Cię! Chuck: Hę? Przecież szłaś za nami szybem wentylacyjnym... Kim: Co zazdrościsz mi? Pokazała jej język. Sim powtórnie spoliczkowała siostrę. Sim: Nie pamiętasz że miałam CIę pilnować? Zadajesz się z wrogiem! Zerknęła na Chucka. Sim: A Ty! Masz zapewnić porazkę swojej drużynie i pozbyć się Xaviera! ' Tak, Xavier to ciemny typ!' Chuck zaciągnął się nosem. Chuck: Bo co mi zrobisz, ma-leń-ka? Wyciągnęła zapasowy rewolwer Chucka i wymierzyła w niego. Sim: Cóż, to jak? Chuck: 'Nie zrobisz tego, za słaba jesteś. ''Nagle rewolwer wystrzelił i minimalnie minął głowę CHucka. '''Chuck: Okej..Okej! Postaram się pomóc! Sim, złapała Kim za ucho i potargała za sobą. ' Rany! Psycholka! ' Kim i Sim weszły do jakiegoś pomieszczenia. SIm: 'Co Ty odwalasz!? '''Kim: '''Co, rozmawiam? ''Sim przewróciła oczami. 'SIm: 'Ślinisz się na jego widok! 'Kim: '''Taaak, jasne.. ''Sim spojrzała na nią z groźną miną. '''Sim: Zapamiętaj! Jeden ruch i mogę cię wykopać! Shandor, Kuahyin oraz Frankie majstrowali coś na sali gimnastycznej. Kuahyin: Kuahyin ma pytanie! Frankie: Tak? ;) Kuahyin: Czemu Ty być czarny brat i być gruby? Frankie podrapał się po głowie. Frankie: '''Eee..Ja mieszkam w Ameryce? Tak. Mieszkam w Ameryce. ;) '''Kuahyin: Ty nie być z Afrika? :< Shandor podbiegł i oblał wodą Frankiego. Shandor: '''Ja sprawdzić czy on byc czarna moc! '''Kuahyin: Słuszna uwaga być! <3 Shandor zaczął szorstką szczotką jeździć po Frankiego. Frankie: Ej..Chłopaki to łaskocze! Chwile pocierał i zrezygnowany powiedział. Shandor: ALbo to być farba niezmywalna, albo to być czarny brat! Frankie się rozesmiał. Frankie: Nie tylko w Afryce mieszkają czarni ludzie.. Kuahyin: My mieć baobab! I my nim zabić! Frankie uśmiechnął się i powiedziała wesoło. Frankie: W moim ogrodzie rośnie baobab! ;) Kuahyin: To być brat! <3 Shandor płakał wzruszony. Shandor: W telewizja znaleźć brat! Słodkie! ' My w Rumunia być dyskryminowana! :<' Eric siedział na ławce przed szkołą i się opalał, przybiegła Claudia. Claudia: '''Sorówka za wyzwanie! ;) '''Eric: Luz, możesz się odsunąć? Słońca chce troche złapać? By być bardziej sexy ^^ Nagle wyskoczyła Angelika i wypchnęła Claudię. Angelika: Awww! <3 Jasne! <3 Usiadła obok niego. ' Nie pozwole by takie CIACHO się marnowało! ^^' Claudia przybiegła i spryskała Angelikę wodą. Claudia: Podrywaj swoich kolegów z drużyny! Angelika: '''Chciałabyś! W ostateczności mogę się zgodzić na trójkącik! ^^ '''Claudia: Pfff! Powiększyła strumien wody. Angelika: '''Chciałabyś! ;* '''Claudia: Nie! Skoczyła na nią. Eric spojrzał znad okularów przeciwsłonecznych. ' Ah..Wszyscy chcą się opalać wtedy kiedy ja... ' Wstał i udał się w stronę szkoły. Claudia: Twoja wina! Angelika: Nie, bo Twoja! Obydwie bijąc się spadły na ziemie, a strumień oblał Erica. Eric: Natręty! W tym samym czasie Dianna siedziała w pokoju i robiła sobie manicure. Dianna: CHwila spokoju, od tych frajerów! Tak! Zerknęła za okno, twarz jej spryskała woda. Angelika: Sorry! Claudia: To jej wina! Angelika: Przeciez się przyznałam! Dianna: Nie! ;( Zerknęła do lusterka. DIanna: I od nowa muszę się malować! No kurde. :( Xavier oraz Juan Alberto stali przed salą gimnastyczną i rozmawiali. Juan Alberto: Przez tych frajerów nie mogę tam wejść! Xavier: Służę szatańskim planem! Buahaha! Juan Alberto pokazała mu by się puknął w czoło. Juan Alberto: '''Ty udowodniłes ile jesteś warty. '''Xavier: I masz jakiś problem człowieku pełnej wiary!? Obok nich stanął zmoczony Eric. Eric: Siema! -,- Juan Alberto&Xavier: No hej. Eric zerknął zdziwiony na Juan'a. Eric: Ty nie na sali? Xavier: '''Zamknięta jest i frajer boi się wejść! '''Juan Alberto: No odezwał się, człowiek oszust. Xavier wyciagnął nóż. Xavier: '''Zamknij się psie! '''Eric: Xavier! Nieładnie! Xavier: Tobie też odbija, homosiu!? Eric zerknął na niego. Eric: '''Przepraszam, że jak? Ja nie znam takiego słowa. '''Xavier: No homosiów to brzmi tak pieszczotliwie, a nie wypowiem tego słowa na G bo mi się z gównem kojarzy! Rozbrzmiał alarm pożarowy. Przed Szkołą 125px125px125px Wszyscy powoli wybiegali przestraszeni zawodnicy. Zjawili się wszyscy oprócz Shandora i Juan Alberto oraz Chucka. Chef: To już wszyscy? Zerknął na 9 zawodników. Chef: Czyżby reszta poszła z dymem? Wyszedł Chuck przeciągając się, potrącił go Shandor uciekający z laptopem z sali informatycznej. ' Musze zarobić! ' Chuck: 'Cyganie! ''Po Chuck przeszedł znudzony Juan Alberto. '''Juan Alberto: No witam, szkoda że żadnego pożaru nie było. Uśmiechnął się do reszty. Chuck: Zejdź ze mnie! Juan Alberto: Ah..Sorry. Wytarł buty o sombrero Chucka i podszedł do reszty. Chef: Cóż..Żadnego pożaru nie było. ;D Claudia: Ehm...Przepraszam, gdzie jest Fred? Chef: Nie ma! Buahahahahah! Wybuchł złowrogim śmiechem. Chef: A o to co Was dzisiaj czeka...Xavier Xavier podniósł wymownie brew do góry. Chef: Przechodzisz do drużyny Odwróconych Zboczeńców! Xavier: Ugh... Spojrzał złowrogo na Shandora i Kuahyina. Shandor zakrył twarz skradzionym laptopem. Chef: 'Angelika...Od teraz jesteś w drużynie Koreańskich Koreańczyków! ''Angelika wzruszyła ramionami i przeszła do innej drużyny. ''' Teraz mogę zająć się Ericzkiem! *_* Chef: I czas na Frankiego..Ty będziesz od teraz szatanem! Frankie: Czemu ja..? Chef: Bo tak chciałem! Żwawo! Frankie stanął obok nowych kolegów. Chef: A teraz trzeba cokolwiek wspomniec o wyzwaniu.. Uśmiechnął się złowrogo. Chef: Zerknijcie tam.. Wskazał na opuszczony budynek, zabunkrowany z każdej strony, z zamurowanymi oknami, bez wyjścia. Chef: Cóż..Każdy z Was dostanie sale..I będzie musiał sie wydostać z różnego kataklizmu który może nawiedzić budynek... Sim: Mhm... Chef: Musicie się wydostać w dwa sposoby, albo otworzycie zawór bezpieczenstwa, albo w jakiś inny sposób uwolnicie się z budynku. Podał jakąś kartkę Diannie. Dianna: 'Co to? '''Chef: '''Nie wiem..Nagroda za poprzednie wyzwanie. ''Wszyscy stali zdezorientowani. '''Chef: No jazda do pomieszczeń. Wygra tylko jedna drużyna jak zawsze! Wyzwanie Sala nr 1 125px Xavier, Dianna oraz przerażeni Shandor i Kuahyin weszli do pomieszczenia. Nagle za nimi zatrzasnęły się drzwi. Shandor i Kuahyin wyskoczyli na lampe przestraszeni. Shandor: My nie zejść! :< Kuahyin: My mieszkać na góra! ^^ Shandor wjechał zjechał na kablu i zabrał kartkę Diannie i zatkał dziure bo kapało na niego. Dianna: Ej! ZiomY!? Xavier: CO tam w ogóle było? Zerknął na nią. Dianna: Jakiś 8 cyfrowy kod. Shandor: Hehe, jakiś pewnie kod. Kuahyin: O właz! Ja widzieć ucieczka! Wskazał palcem na właz przy drzwiach. Kuahyin: O miejsce na wpisanie kod! <3 Xavier z Dianną zerknął na Cygana i Murzyna Kuahyin: Co Wy patrzeć na nas jakby mu zjeść ludź? Xavier wydusił z siebie zły. Xavier: Kod zamoczyliście..Idioci! Miała to być łatwa wygrana! Nagle lampka się ugięła i Shandor z Kuahyinem zlecieli na Xaviera i Diannę. Shandor: Ooops... Oczy Xaviera zaczęły się gotować, a do pomieszczenia zaczęła wpadać woda. Sala nr 2 125px Frankie, Juan oraz Chuck pojawili się w sali numer 2. Za nimi również zatrzasnęły się drzwi. Juan Alberto: Cóż panowie..Jaki kataklizm dzisiaj nas czeka? Chuck: 'Nie wieeem... ''Mówił przeciągając opierając się o ścianę zakładajac sombrero na głowę. '''Chuck: Nawet nie próbujcie mnie budzić! Frankie wzruszył ramionami. Usiadł na czymś i się załamało. Frankie: Oops... Juan Alberto: Debilu..To był miejsce na kod.... Frankie wstał, a cał właz był rozwalony na strzępy. Juan Alberto: I jak sie wydostaniemy!? Frankie: Spokojnie. Ściągnął bluzkę, a na niej miał zawieszone wszystkie narzędzia. Frankie: Zaraz się naprawi. Dotknął włazu i zaraz odsunął rękę. Frankie; Przecież przed chwilą był zimny! Juan Alberto dotknął i krzyknął. Juan Alberto: Cholera! Mamy pożar... Chuck: Ciszej..Ja chce spać...Ej..Czemu mi zaczyna robić się ciepło? o.O Sala nr 3 125px Do ostatniego pomieszczenia weszli Koreaczycy. Angelika: Super, że jestem z Wami. :3 Przykleiła się do Erica. Angelika: Prawda? <3 Eric odsunął ją od siebie. Eric: Nie. o.O ' Co im się dzieje!? o.O' Claudia prychnęła śmiechem. Claudia: I co? :D ' Mówiłam, że na nią nie leci. Pary muszą być dobrane! :3' Kim i Sim spojrzały na siebie. Sim szepnęła jej na ucho. Sim: 'Można się tych dwóch idiotek pozbyć! '''Kim: '''Ale Claudia..? ''Sim uderzyła Kim w twarz. ''' Nie dam sobą pomiatać! :< Eric: Może wszyscy przestaniać się kłócić, bo za chwile się utopimy? Wzruszył ramionami Eric. Kim: Słusznie... ' Sama Odpycha od siebie siostrę! :D' Powoli do pomieszczenia zaczęła się wdzierać woda. Sim: A gdzie jest do cholery wyjście!? Co zaskakujące w pomieszczeniu nie było włazu. Sala nr 1 125px Shandor i Kuahyin, zeszli z Xaviera i Dianny. Dianna: Ziomy, ale Wy jesteście nienormalni! Xavier: 'Jak można wyrzucić kod!? ''Shandor i Kyahuin staneli w kącie. '''Xavier: '''Chętnie bym was zabij, ale nie chcę tracić swojego życia, na Wasze nędzne życia. '''Kuahyin: Biały brat być dobry! <3 Shandor: Tak! <3 Obydwoje padli na kolana. Xavier: Nie, człowiekopodobne istoty... Pokazał im na coraz bardziej przybywającą wodę. Xavier: Nie chcę się utopić. Dianna: To może pomyślmy jak się uwolnić? Woda zaczynała powoli przykrywać właz... Shandor: Ja spróbować! Kuahyin: Nie, brat się zabić! ;( Shandor, zaczął coś gmyrać obok włazu. Reszta patrzyła na niego z nadzieją. Sala nr 2 125px W pomieszczeniu było juz około 42 stopni. Frankie cały ociekał potem, Juan też wydawał się tracić siły, za to Chuck.. Chuck: 'Jej! Jak u mnie w domu! ''Frankie zasłabł padł na ziemie. Juan westchnął. '''Juan Alberto: Zaraz się tu ugotujemy.. Chuck: Widać, co kolejny chcesz zejść ze świata? Juan Alberto: Zamknij się amerykański psie! Chuck: O proszę, jeszcze masz trochę sił... Juan Alberto: 'Musimy koniecznie coś wymyślić... '''Chuck: '''Masz racje... ''Chuck zerknął na Frankiego. '''Chuck: Ile on waży? Juan Alberto: Co...Myślimy o tym samym? Chuck: Chyba! Przybili sobie piątki. Sala nr 3 125px Wody przybywało, a dziewczyny nie znalazły włazu. Eric: Laski...Musimy coś wymyślić! ' Mózgu ruszaj! Nie chcę umierać! ' Claudia: N'ie ma wyjścia. :( ''Kim zaczęła biegać po pokoju. 'Kim: '''Nie chce umierać! :( ''Eric zaraz zaczął robić to samo. '''Eric: Nie chce umierać! :( Sim i Angelika zmarszczyły brwi... Angelika: Jest tu jakaś ławka? Albo coś cięzkiego? Eric: Frankiego nam zabrali... Sim wzruszyła wściekła ramionami. Sim: 'Szlag! '''Eric: '''Wiem! ''Cała drużyna zebrała się wokół. '''Sim: No, cóż nie ma wyjścia..Do dzieła! Sala nr 1 125px Woda sięgała zawodnikom już do szyi, byli prawie przy suficie. Xavier: Zastanawiam się, czy to był dobry pomysł... Dianna..Co powieżenie tej pracy Cyganowi? Xavier: No tak.. Dianna: Miałeś inny pomysł? Xavier: Nie..Niestety! Kuahyin: Coś pływa! o.O Złapał jakiś kawałek metalu. Kuahyin: Strasznie twarda ryba! ;O Shandor się wynużył. Shandor: Rozbroić cała bomba i się nie otworzyć... Wszyscy spojrzeli na niego wściekli. Shandor: No co? Rozbroić potwór morski..I on nie istnieć! <3 Kuahyin: SUper! <3 ' Tak..Oni są tak głupi!' Sala nr 2 125px Juan i Chuck cały czas uderzali Frankiem o gorące ściany. Chuck: Kurde..Coraz goręcej..A to nie działa.. Juan: '''Musimy probówać.. '''Chuck: Kurka..Ale też ściany są nie do przebicia... Juan: 'Połóżmy go na ziemii. ''Juan i Chuck opuścili go na ziemie. Juan wyprostował ręcę Frankiego, połączył. 'Juan: '''To powinno pomóc. ''Wzieli go ponownie polecieli z impetem, okazało się że Chef otworzył drzwi. '''Chef: O! o.O Juan: Szlag! Ktoś już wygrał? Chef: Nie. Ale skoro kombinowaliście, wygrywacie wyzwanie! Chuck: Tak! Juan: 'Uf! Po jakimś czasie: 125px125px125px ''Chef i wszystkie drużyny stały przed budynkiem. '''Chef: '''Dzisiaj pierwszy raz wygrywają szatany! '''Chuck: Co z Frankiem? CHef: Wyjdzie z tego..Mam nadzieje...Możecie się udać do siebie. Wskazał na Zboczeńców i Koreańczyków. Chef: '''Wy i Wy! Zmierzycie się w walce o przetrwanie! '''Xavier: Świetnie, hahah! Chef: Paintbalowa bitwa, przed szkołą! Która drużyna przetrwa, ta nie będzie na eliminacji! Miłej zabawy! Przyleciał Fred samolotem, zerknął na Frankiego. Fred: Co tu się dzieje!? Chef: Nic, małe wyzwanko było. Fred: Frankie nie będzie w stanie kontynuować gry..Wylatuje... Juan Alberto: Ale wygraliśmy!? Fred: Takk.Tak...Mało ważne.. Nie ma dzisiaj eliminacji. Chef i Fred ubrali maski, a na zawodników spadł pył usupiający. '''Fred: '''To by było na tyle! Zobaczymy się za tydzień w grze, ale już bez Frankiego! W specjalnym odcinku! ;) Do zobaczenia w Totalnej Porażce: Szkoły Czas. Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Szkoły Czas - Odcinki